What Happens Under the Mistletoe
by addict-writer
Summary: What happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe. A short Christmas story of a miss-placed mistletoe brunch and Justin's mischievousness nature.


**Happy Christmas everyone!**

* * *

Justin couldn't be happier. He'd managed to make it home for Christmas.

The whole family gathered at Debbie's on the Eve to help with decorating and catching up over mulled wine and egg nog.

Justin and Emmett had been declared the ones to decorate the tree, while the others worked on the other rooms and the outside; Melanie and Lindsay were busy with spraying the windows with fake snow, Ted and Blake worked on placing Christmassy decorations on the mantle place and hanging tinsel on the stairs, Ben and Michael were busy with placing the reindeer outside and the lights on the house, while Debbie cooked a storm.

"Instead of lazing around, you could come and help us," Emmett told Brian as he picked a ball from the box next to Brian, on the couch.

Without sparing him a look, Brian snorted. "I'd rather color with Gus. Can't you see something odd in this scheme? Not even Gus is as excited as you two!"

"It's your bad influence, Grinch," Justin teased.

"Would you like to decorate the tree with Jus and Emmett?" Brian inquired, stroking his son's hair.

"No. I want to stay here with you."

Brian beamed, pointing to Gus. "See? Six years old and already knows Christmas is bullshit."

"Don't say that!" Justin chided him. "Hey, Em! There was another box. Didn't you take it from the attic?"

"Oh, crap."

"I'll go get it," Justin offered.

"I'll come with you. We need to get the other bag of tinsel too."

Brian fake gagged, returning his focus on the coloring book on his lap. Gus was painting Santa's coat, while he filled in the deer fur.

Justin and Emmett found what they were looking for pretty fast, and in a hurry to finish decorating, they rushed to the door and managed to spill the box's contents. As they worked on putting everything back, thankfully all the balls were made of plastic and none got broken, Emmett glanced up and gasped.

"What?" Justin asked worried.

"Uh, mistletoe." He pointed up.

"So?"

"So? You know the tradition!"

Justin chuckled. "I'm not going to kiss you, but if you insist about tradition….can you send Brian up here?"

Emmett bristled. "Let me tell you a story!"

"Not one of your silly stories, Emmett!" Justin groaned.

"It's very much true. I always kissed the person I found myself with under the mistletoe. There was one time when I didn't because well… I bumped into the school's jock and…of course I couldn't. I had only bad luck that year."

"Jesus Christ! You're crazy." Justin pulled Emmett closer with a hand on the back of his neck, kissing him softly. "There. Happy?"

"Do you two need a minute?"

Both, Emmett and Justin, lost balance and fell on their asses at Brian's sudden appearance.

"Brian! What did you need?" Justin stood up, brushing his pants, flustered.

"Debbie was wondering where you two disappeared and left her tree unfinished. I can go downstairs and tell her you're…busy."

"It's mistletoe, look!" Emmett pointed above them.

"So now you want a kiss from me too? Aren't you greedy tonight, Honeycutt?"

Justin laughed nervously, touching Brian's chest. "Uh, what happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe?"

Brian smirked, bending Justin backwards and kissing him with hunger and passion and promises for so much more when they got home later that night.

"I'll let Debbie know you're following the tradition to kiss under the mistletoe," Emmett joked, gathering the boxes and making his way downstairs.

"We can also make new traditions…to fuck under the godforsaken plant." Brian winked.

"I'd rather live through this Christmas. Debbie is likely to kill both of us if we fuck here."

"We could always use Mikey's old bedroom."

"JR is sleeping there!"

"You know how to ruin the mood, Sunshine."

"If you two are fucking, I'm going to cook your balls for dinner! Seasoned with a side dick!" Debbie yelled from downstairs.

Brian and Justin returned to the living room where everyone had gathered.

Debbie narrowed her eyes at them.

Brian rolled his eyes. "No, we didn't do it. He didn't even blow me."

"Brian! Your child is right there!" Lindsay pointed to where Gus was helping Emmett with the final touches for the tree.

"Little traitor."

"So what took you and Em so long to get that box?" Debbie wondered.

"The bottom was weak and…the things inside spilled," Justin lied, making Brian burst out laughing, while Emmett fidgeted.

Debbie eyed them amused. "Why, Sunshine! I never knew! And Emmett!"

"Debbie," Emmett gasped, clutching theatrically at his heart. "You put the mistletoe there on purpose!"

"What mistletoe?" She joked.

"What mistletoe, indeed," Justin grumbled.

 **oOo**

"Quick! Come downstairs!" Justin called loudly, leaning over the banister.

Brian appeared at the head of the stairs. "If you say Santa has come, I'll have you committed."

"Just get your ass here!"

Brian descended, stopping in front of Justin who'd moved under the doorway to the living room. "I'm here. Now, what's the rush?"

Justin grinned widely, looking above them.

Brian followed his eyes, and snorted. "I should have known. You stole Debbie's mistletoe."

"So what if I did? The question is what are you going to do about it?"

"Now I understand why I'm wearing this ridiculous hat. Why, widdle Sunshine, has a fetish of being fucked by Santa under the mistletoe."

Justin flushed, chewing on his lower lip. "Is Santa willing?"

Brian sat on the last step, pulling Justin over his lap. "Have you been a naughty boy?"

"Do I get spanked if I have?"

"And so much more."

"Then I've been a very naughty boy, Santa Kinney."

Brian chuckled, lifting Justin's satin bathrobe and administrating him two sharp slaps on each ass each. When he got moans of pleasure, he swatted his boyfriend again.

And as they say, what happens under the mistletoe, stays under the mistletoe.


End file.
